Typical double wall pipes in gas turbine engines employ couplings that use high cost flanges that are associated with expensive and inefficient processing. These flanges may also be heavy and include structures that may be optimized. Attachment of the flanges may involve several processing steps including, for example, welding, swaging, and brazing. Moreover, the processing costs account for the majority of the fabrication costs of doubled wall pipe configurations.